Down the Rabbit Hole
by Phylli
Summary: Kris is just the new girl.Fat and ordinaty she lives with her mother and little sister,Emma and tries her best to stay out of trouble.But trying isnt good enough when trouble comes in the form of a wolf.Seth fic.
1. Chapter 1:Fell down a rabbit hole

Down the Rabbit Hole:

Chapter One: Falling Down

Kris is just the new and ordinaty she lives with her mother and little sister,Emma and tries her best to stay out of trying isnt good enough when trouble comes in the form of a fic.

Ugh.

This sucks. And not just because I hate being the center of attention( Because I do. I really, really do.)But because my oh-so-loveable-oh-so-annoying little sister, Emma, had some how managed to get me down to the beach, First Beach to be exact. In all honesty this was the last place I wanted to be. Not only was it freezing outside but windy too. I guess you could say I wasn't much of an outside person-no scratch that-i was. I especially liked it when it was sunny. But guess what? Its not. Its cold damp and freezing here, not to mention secluded. Its the exact opposite of Florida. It was just pure ignorance that my mom would decide to drive up here to Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in America and all because of another break up. It had been the third one that year. She was apparently fed up with it.

But that was no excuse to move. God I wanted to strangle Mom when she told me we were moving here. To an Indian reservation…which by the way, we were not Native American! Makes a lot of sense right? Right?! Wrong.

Struggling to catch up with Emma, my sister, I could feel my heart about to burst out of my chest. I mean come on! I was fat darn it! She knew I couldn't catch up with her eight year old self. But she didn't seem to care; all she wanted to do was get close to the water… which was probably freezing by the way. It was probably 69 degrees outside…and guess what? Its Summer! Who in their right mind would want to swim in freezing cold water?

Just as I finished the thought, a loud honking came from behind me. I jumped, completely forgetting that I was on a road. I scolded myself silently, Way to go Kris. You're a genius. I watched as Emma spun around in time with me. Wow, how very unlikely. Frowning at the large purple van behind me I silently noted the pile surf boards on top. Wow, apparently someone **was** crazy enough to get into that freezing water. Go figure. Moving closer to the side to allow them to pass, I yelled for Emma to follow. She did, thankfully.

At first the van moved forward but it slowly came to a stand still beside me. I frowned when a dark face poked out. It flashed a white smile.

Hey! You must be new here, the guy said, as he stuck his hand through the window to shake my hand. I've never seen you around before." Apprehension filled my movements for a second. I mean could you blame me? I wasn't exactly use to such hospitality, especially from a stranger, no less. I had lived in Miami all of my life. It was a dog eat dog world. So this was new to me. Ignoring my own pessimistic thoughts I grabbed a hold of the hand and shook it. It was warm. The smile brightened considerably before I let go.

"Waz up. I'm Jim and these two, he shoved a thumb to the driver and other passenger in the van (whom I hadn't notice by the way), are my friends Lou and Hanna."

I nodded, and watched the lone girl in the backseat wave rather enthusiastically at me. She seemed to be about my age and really nice…not to mention pretty. The gut feeling I had twisted slightly, I really wasn't use to hospitality. Waving back though a bit more confident now. My eyes turned to the gorgeous driver. His long sleek black hair was held into a ponytail, and plump full lips were turned up into a mysterious smile.

Cute. If I didn't know any better I would have fallen in love with him right then and there. But the problem is that I did know better. We learn from others mistakes for a reason, especially our parents.

Offering up another smile, I could feel a deep blush rising up under my dark skin. It was a good thing no one could tell or I would be embarrassed.

Well…uh, my names Kr-

Just before I was about to tell my new acquaintances my name, my sister, beat me to it. I hadn't noticed she was by my side.

Kris? What are you doing, my sisters sudden voice boomed in my ear. Ow. I winced. I had forgotten just how loud she could mistake. Looking down I could see the glare my sister was sending me. The words 'im going to tell Mom you were talking to a stranger' was written all over her face. I muttered 'snitch' under my breath before being interrupted by Jim.

So your names Kris, huh, Jim says rather smugly as if knowing my name was anything worth bragging about. He apparently thought so…

A big sweep of air came from Emma's mouth as she started to speak. Actually, her name is Kristinia, she said while pronouncing my name with a clipped tone. Only friends and family get to call her Kris.

In other words: Back off Punk.

And that's my sister for you: Mistrusting, loud and…annoying.

Sending Emma a glare I hissed. "Stop being so snotty Emma and apologize, I ordered, turning an apologetic look to Jim. It was to my surprise that he was smiling along with everybody else. At least he wasn't pissed or anything.

Your sister is very…bold, Lou speaks (FOR THE FIRST TIME) still flashing that mysterious smile of his. I'd melt if it wasn't so damn cold outside.

No kidding Lou…But he deserved it. You completely ignored the girl. Isnt that right…Emma, Hanna said, sending Em a smile. Her frown suddenly turned upside down. I rolled my eyes. Did I mention she was an attention whore too? She was so confusing.

Emma beamed, suddenly forgetting her dislike of the strangers for the moment when Jim spoke to her.

He apologized. I'm sorry Emma. Hi. I'm Jim and this is Lou and Hanna, He held out his hand for her, which she skeptically took. Once again with the introductions. I sighed and for the first time noticed myself shivering. I made a quick decision.

Well, it was nice seeing you guys, We'll be seeing you, I said as I ushered Emma away from the van. Hanna raised a brow.

Where are you going, maybe we can drop you off, she said in that cheery voice of hers, You know ,you have a bit of a mile or two before you reach anything.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Once again that feeling of unease washed over me. Moms nagging voice spoke up. Remember Kris, Never take rides from strangers. It had been the most ingrained rule in my youth while living in the city along with never talk to strangers but fuck it. I had already broken one rule it wouldn't kill to break another.

Smiling I nodded, I think were going to the same place anyway.

Besides, like hell was I going to walk another mile. My legs still burned. With a huge smile, Hanna opened the door without a second thought. I was about to hop in when I completely forgot to ask the driver.

"Umm…"

I didn't even get to ask. Hanna pulled me in with a smile and helped Emma up, who didn't say too much. She wasn't use to the long trek either.

The van was old and smelly but warmer than outside. Which meant I was happy. Emma sat on the other side of me ,looking out the window. She was just so fascinated by the sea. I guess it reminded her of home…plus we had been locked up in that cramp house for so long that all she wanted was some air.

So, Kris since you're obviously not from the rez, where are you from? The Makah tribe? Are you visiting someone?

I raised a brow.

Um…no. Miami and we just moved here because Mom was offered a job here, I half lied. There was no point in telling the truth. My mom's a hapless man whore who cant keep a job for the life of her didn't sound too appealing...

Hanna nodded, not at all aware of the half lie. As it should be.

Her next question came out rather boldly after a half minutes of silence

Are you adopted?

A slight cough from the front and a glare.

"Hanna. That's none of your business-

"No, its fine, I said with a mental sigh. I've been asked this question so many times that I just don't care anymore

No. Emma and I aren't adopted. We just have different fathers, I say using the term father loosely.

I had never in my life met my own "father", if he could be called such a thing. And Emma had never even seen hers or remembered anyway. She had been too young to remember him, maybe about a couple of weeks old. I'm not sure. I had been young too.

Watching Hanna's shocked expression, I snorted. Hadn't she been the one to want to know. She got what she asked but probably didn't expect me to be so upfront about it. Whatever, next time she shouldn't ask. It takes a full thirty seconds for Hanna to bounce back; she seemed a bit more cautious.

Good.

After fifteen more minutes, we pulled into a parking lot. The air was cool. Just like before, but a bit colder. I breathed and inhaled the salty air as it curled around my tongue. It stung. Emma on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. I watched as she jumped out and started running towards the water. I yelled after her. Wait Em!

The beach wasn't crowded but it wasn't empty either. Though I doubted anyone would abduct my little sister it was nice to be safe. Also, I could see the thought in her head. RUN INTO THE FREEZING COLD WATER AND JUMP!! She was just that reckless.

Em, skids to a stop and glares at me.

I'm not going to jump in, she lies and I glare back.

Riiight then …Just sit tight ,I said and turned around to say thanks to Lou, Hanna, and Jim but was met with the sight of Lou undressing. I blushed.

UH Sorry, I gasped and twirled around. I could hear a small chuckle.

Its fine, I'm just about done anyway.

Three seconds later there was a loud zipping sound and 'umph'. I turned. Lou was now out the van in a wetsuit. It was very…tight.

Lou smiled at my embarrassed expression and shook his head before turning around and yelling. You got the boards J, He asked looking up. I followed his gaze and to my surprise Jim was on the top of the van, wrestling with the boards.

Almost, Jim said. Hanna was leaning against the machine looking at her fingernails with a bored expression.

"He's so slow"

Then her eyes looked to me and smiled.

Hey Kristinia, she said using my full name which I gritted my teeth at, do you surf?

I stared, "No."

Jim glanced down from above and gave me a dumbfounded look.

You lived in Florida and didn't surf. THAT'S a waste of perfectly good water, he tutted before going to the task at hand.

I glared.

Well la-de-flipping-da! Its not like I had anyone to teach me! Mom could never drive me, and I was practically always watching Em. What choice did I have?

I bit my tongue and instead shrugged.

"No one could drive me. You know Miami…"

They all gave me looks. Okay apparently they didn't know.

Letting the remark pass over, Hanna suddenly swung a hand over my shoulder and beamed. "Well it looks like we can teach you something, chick."

I laughed nervously as I looked at the vicious waves lapping at the shore.

Could you say "no".

I nodded, "Sure, sure", before looking for Emma. She was still in her spot but looking a bit off. Her mouth was open and eyes wide. She looked like a fish. I was just about to tell her to close her mouth before any flies get in when I looked in the direction she was looking and gaped too.

There, on a cliff were a bunch of guys. And I do mean a lot. Maybe seven or more it was hard to tell but that didn't mean anything. The point was that the guys were jumping off a cliff. Stupid idiots…

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly.

What the hell?!

They were still there.

Suddenly surveying the land around me,I could see a couple of faces surveying the same scene. Some smiled. Some laughed.

Once again. What. The. Hell?!

I whirled around to stare at Hanna.

What, she said, as if she didn't see anything wrong with the situation. Which obviously there was.

Do you guys even see that!? I pointed to the cliff where the psychos were jumping off like fucking death happy suicide rabbits. I wondered if they knew they could, ya know, DIE! Hana only smiled. Lue grinned and Jim rolled his eyes. I'm pretty sure anyone else who heard me was looking at me like I was the crazy one. Yeah right…

I knew moving here was a bad idea.

Keep your britches on Kris. Its only cliff diving. Chill, Jim says as he hands down a surf board as cool as a cucumber except for the grin on his lips. Stupid asshole.

Lue grabs a hold of said surf board still in that tighttightTIGHT wetsuit.

"Everyone here does it", he finishes.

My mouth hangs open.

Really?

Really…

Wow. Backwaaaards. This place was insane. Allowing my mind to process the situation, I continued to watch the guys jump. I still didn't like it but whatever. It was their lives. Turning from Hana, and to my sister (who was still watching the cliff diving maniacs) I made a sound in the back of my throat to grab her attention.

She looked at me with an annoyed expression. I gave her one back.

What, she asked her eyes still drawn to the cliff divers.

Well, were here. What do you want to do?

Emma shrugged, before freezing as if she had an idea. Her eyes sparkled as she continued to watch the cliffs as if she was being drawn to it. "Lets cliff dive."

I sputtered, HELL NOOO!!

Emma pouted, well, you asked. Don't ask me next time if you're not gonna consider it. Jeez…

Glare.

Shut it. You knew I meant something non death related.

Whatever.

About to pummel my sister, I felt sudden cool hands touch my shoulder only to Spin me around to face a grinning Hana.

Well, you know you could always come meet some of my friends, she said, with that bright smile that made me cringe.

Um, well…

GREAT!!

Grabbing a hold of my arm, I nearly stumbled as Hana hauled me off into whatever direction she wanted. I felt a sudden surge of nausea.

This wouldn't be good….


	2. Chapter 2:And bumped my head

A/n:2nd .Hope ya ...:).

CHAPTER 2:

So how was your day, was all Mom said when we got home after being dropped off by Hana, Jim and Lue. The day had been fun but extra tiring. Meeting about five thousand fucking people could do that to you, you know.

Flopping face down on our makeshift couch-which was really nothing more then our air mattress with a pile of random pillows stacked on top, I mumble something that even I couldn't understand into the fuzz covered rubbery fabric. Yeah, I was just that tired…and lazy. Feeling Emma flop down beside me and lean against so that her elbows are sticking into my back. I muttered a faint 'ow' before nudging her off. Unlike me, she was the humanized version of the energizer bunny.

It was great Mom, she exclaimed making the bed jiggle slightly, we saw the ocean, trees…you know…we never had this many trees back in Miami. It was kind of weird, but the air smells cleaner here, Emma rambled as she went into detail on about how she remembered seeing a show about pollution and smog and how the world was going to end if we didn't 'clean up our act' before getting to the part of which I dreaded.

Oh, yeah and we hitched hiked with Lou,Hana and Jim. They were fun. Lou is an idiot though and Hana showed us some of her…

Emma's voice trailed off as she realized her fatal mistake.

Oops.

Ugh. Eight year olds…Oh how they suck.

Tensing up as the water in the kitchen shut off rather abruptly, I prepared myself for the scolding that was sure to happen. And sure enough…

Emma, babe…did I hear you say…hitch…hike.

The tone in Mom's voice was rather pleasant but still held an icy edge to it. I listened to the floorboards creak as Mom crept closer. Like a lion and its prey, I imagined as I attempted to smother myself just so I couldn't hear my own verbal slaughtering. It didn't work.

Y-Yeah, Emma backed away slightly so that she was on the farther end of the air mattress. I lifted my head so I could glare. Coward, I mouthed as she looked at me then shrugged. Sorry she said back and looking honestly so. I would have forgiven her had it not been for the fact that it was quite frankly her fault.

There was a short bit of silence, then Moms too pleasant voice scratching the air.

Emma, Hun, go up stairs, Mom commands, in that frosty voice of hers. It doesn't take long for Emma to haul tail and leave me stranded without a paddle. Great. Shifting so that I am no longer lying down but cross legged against the wall, I wait for Moms voice to erupt. Which happens in:

5

4

3

2

1…

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS HITCHED HIKED?!

I winced, feeling the house quake at Mom's ridiculously loud voice.

HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!?YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED, OR KILLED OR-

She was cut off by my sudden exhale of air. I was really irritated.

Mom, first of all none of those things actually happened, Jim, Lou and Hana are actually pretty cool they even invited-

I don't give a flying fuck if Han Jim Lou is "cool" she quotes using bunny ears, what you did was dangerous, Kristina, Mom said as she rounded on me with her shoulders squared, and hands on her thick hips. She looked like she was ready to buck. I sighed again.

Yeah it was dangerous, Mother, but nothing happened, I said icily feeling my anger rise. Usually, under normal circumstances I would have let something like this go and stalled a fight but this was a not normal circumstance.

That's what you say, "You know, she mimicked my voice but do you? What would you have done if something had happened to Emma!

I ground my teeth slightly but said nothing.

She was blowing this shit out of proportion! Who did she think she was-okay, my mother, I know-but fuck! As if she's never done reckless shit!? Bringing strangers into our apartment, leaving a nine year old and her almost one year old baby sister alone just because she couldn't pay a baby sitter, sleeping for money,…I could name a thousand mistakes that my mother had made over the past sixteen year of my life but it wouldn't matter. She would still be angry and id still be in the dog house.

So instead of bringing anything up I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Fine, Mom. I made_ a_ mistake. Things could have been worst; I could have been raped and murdered or kidnapped. I wasn't. I could have been mauled by a bear. I wasn't."

Mom's eye narrowed as I started to sass her, which I knew she hated. She would claim, if given the chance, that she had gotten enough of it from her own parents when she lived with them. She didn't need it from her own kid. Oh. Freaking. Well.

And you could have just let me drive the stupid car but-  
She cut me off this time.

"Is this all because of the damn car! You hitch hike with strangers because of the mother f-ing car!"

Mom flings her hands in the air and continues to screech. For the next ten minutes I can't even get a word into the conversation, because she is talking so fast and going between English and Spanish so fast I can't keep up.

Words like lazy, idiotic, stupido and other crappy words reach my ears. It causes my eyes to sting, burn and fury to take my thoughts. Before I knew it, I'm out of the room with Mom still screaming behind me. Rage encircles me.

Get back here Kris. We're not done yet.

But we were.

We were so done.


End file.
